Because I'm that Good of a Friend
by averyschaefer
Summary: Shaw is tired of seeing Carter mope. femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

Carter tossed to and fro, her solid legs jerking the covers away. She blinked, opening her eyes like a newborn to the world, only with less wonder and more shock. Wiping the stray hairs away from her face, she glanced at her alarm clock. She was aware though of how dark it was outside. The trees loomed over her window, the shade of the moon glow cutting through the glass shimmering on her bedroom floor.

_3:27 am_

She groaned shifting away from the blinking clock. Her head throbbed and muscles ached with exhaustion from another sleepless night. Ever since Cal had died, sleep had been evading her. The quest to find his killer always remained on the forefront of her overactive mind. She was sure it had to be HR. she just had to figure out who, and bring them down. She had to do that much. If not she feared for her sanity.

Her day was eventful as most days are for NYPD. Evasive calls from Finch about another number. Stake-ut or rendezvous with Reese, Fusco or trigger-happy Shaw, and bringing the bad guy down. All in all pretty productive. Yet, she has permanent frown lines etched in her mocha features; she barely smiles anymore. The one crime she desperately wants to solve she's having the most resistance with. The team starts to notice apparently or else Shaw wouldn't have grabbed her arm leading her down an adjacent street that's lit up markers of sleazy establishments and dive bars.

'Typical Shaw' Carter pegs.

"You're gonna come and grab a drink with me" Shaw's tone it sounds like a demand after Carter wrenched her arm away with an incredulous expression at Shaw. "I'm tired of you…_mopping_" she cringes like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey, I don't mope"

"Yes, you do and you are. Come on I know a place nearby." Shaw raises a defiant eyebrow before resuming their walk leaving Carter to quietly seethe before grumbling and catching up to Shaw. She cuts her eye to Shaw, who has a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She seriously could use a drink though.

The bar is small with a décor that's less than desirable. Its odd color scheme reminds Carter of a hospital oddly. But she doesn't mind; the drinks are dirt cheap, the bartenders more than heavy handed, and they get hook-ups because of the haughty, and terrifying gaze Shaw keeps shooting at the bartender.

After the first four shots of tequila warm their bellies they slow to a halt in order to not die of alcohol poisoning. Their bodies hum from the liquor flowing through their body, bubbling underneath their skins and slightly blurring their rationality. The jukebox at the far end of the bar is playing a slow song, Tear for Fears "Memories Fade" that Shaw thinks should never be played in a bar like this. Damn patrons. It's got Carter all introspective with a faraway look, and Shaw can't help the scowl that grows on her face. Good lord she's killing her buzz.

"Stop mopping" Shaw says after swallowing a tequila shot the scared bartender puts in front of her. Carter only smiles, the affection not reaching her though at the fumbling man who's placed a new shot in front of her.

Carter shoots her a glare, and Shaw returns gladly which makes Carter acquiesce, shoulders slumping uncharacteristically in defeat.

Shaw's better at it anyways. With her angry eyes and pursed lips. It just suited her.

Carter is use to smiling that big wide smile, her teeth on display, big brown eyes sparkling with her shiny loose hair framing her angular face. That's what Shaw associates to Carter at least, and she misses that. Misses the small sinking sensation in her stomach when it was directed at her.

Great now _she _was introspective. It was contagious.

"Sorry, I just got stuff on my mind." Carter sighs glancing at Shaw who's only watching her warily, her eyes narrowing in confusion or concern, Carter is unsure. "Don't worry, I'm not about to try and have some powwow with you or anything." She shrugs, a small empty smile erupting on Carter's face that leaves her eyes appearing sadder in the faint overhead light. Shaw has to battle the inkling compulsion to reach out and hug the woman because…just no. She doesn't…hug. "I guess I just been in not the best of moods because of it. Ya know?" Carter stares intensely over at Shaw who considers the question only rhetorical but she still nods absent mindedly before scowling at the bartender and holding up her two fingers before some more shots are tossed to her to take.

She doesn't know how to console people. That requires things like_ emotions_ and _feelings_, which Shaw sure as hell doesn't understand. She knows fighting, fucking and drinking. More or less in that order. Carter's too much of a friend to fight, and the drinking suggestion seems to be coming up as unsuccessful in helping when those deep, forlorn eyes Carter's making while swiveling the empty shot glass on the wooden countertop.

She's close to asking Carter for a romp in the hay, more elegantly though because Carter deserves that much, just as a friend to offer some kind of pseudo-comfort because she cares. But she knows Carter will probably sputter a response and stumble home. The liquor isn't aiding in her choosing the wisest decision anyways even with that vision that could happen.

She really just want's to see Carter smile brightly again. Even if for a fleeting moment, and that is what helps her make the decision.

"Drink this" Shaw scoots the murky shot closer to her before taking her last one with a cringe and throwing a couple of bills on the counter. The bartender relaxes, smiling in gratitude while going back to his task of wiping off glasses.

"Why? Are we leaving or something?" Carter's brows crease watching Shaw at her side.

"Yeah you're coming with me." Shaw jumps off the stool holding her hand out for Carter to take.

"Nu uh no way, not another bar" Carter grumbles dramatically shaking her head. "I'm not in the mood, plus this place is…" she cuts her eyes around the establishments shabby interior searching for a suffice word before settling with "nice". But in the end she acquiesces and takes the shot, her hand joining Shaw's as she help her balance not to fall in a drunken stupor off the stool in her heels.

"Nope not a bar you're coming home with me."

"What!?" Carter spurts out looking manically at Shaw who only smirks amused at the reaction. "Why the hell am I going to your place when I have a house of my own equip with my own kid." Carter retorts.

'Geez women can be so dramatic' Shaw thinks. "I'm tired of that sad face you have. I just remembered I have a present I want to give you. It's back at my apartment."

They continue their walk out of the bar into New York's breeze and night lights to a subway.

"Mhmmm right, a _present_." Carter says skeptically but follows Shaw anyways. Her curiosity is getting the best of her and she really wants to know if it's another glock that Shaw will give her because she definitely won't turn that down. It would help to have more arsenal in her search of Cal's killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The door faintly creaks open allowing Shaw and Carter to enter the dark apartment. She barely stops herself from tipping over like a cow with Carter's added body weight on her back when the door swings on its hinges. She closes the door after gaining her balance once more. The apartment interior is dark with only indecipherable furniture silhouettes noticeable.

Shaw fumbles to the wall locating the light switch. The light flourishes enough to where they have to squint from the false luminosity.

"So-welcome to casa de Shaw" she flails her arms in grandeur highlighting her monotone place. Shaw knows Bear is somewhere with his legs sprawled in a corner dreaming about cats.

"Right" Carter circles in her spot examining everything. It screams Shaw with its absence of…anything, only the bare essentials and its dark palette. She wildly blinks with a heavy sigh. She shouldn't have drank those last two shots. "It's umm…really you." She shoots her a thumbs up, and slowly lowers her hand in awkwardness when Shaw frowns, tilting her head. "Oook" she draws out the syllables before rubbing her temples. "So where's my present at anyways?" she asks but doesn't listen because she's kicking off her traitorous heels pinching her feet. "I gotta sit down, stupid ass heels." Carter frowns "I don't know _why_ I do this to myself."

"No just come in here. The gifts in my room." Shaw interjects before Carter can sit at the kitchen table.

They fumble their way to the room, turning on the lights enroute, just so they wont fall all over themselves or trip. Carter immediately flops on the bed, groaning in pleasure being off her aching feet. Shaw shrugs her jacket off throwing it on a nearby chair before turning it to face Carter and sitting down. Her hands rests on her knees hands making her appear nonchalant, if not feral.

As silence carries on before she slips into a drunken sleep, Carter sits up on her elbows, her hair untamed around her face, slightly parted lips.

The deep throb of lust that clenches in her gut startles Shaw but her face doesn't show any signs of duress. She has a great poker face.

"Well where's my surprise at?" she looks around the room as if the present would automatically fall from the sky into her lap.

"_I'm_ the present"

"Girl, stop playing. What I'm go do with you?" Carter chuckles in disbelief trying to flesh out any falsehood in Shaw's words. But her stomach is fluttering about every passing moment seeing only seriousness written in Shaw's darkened eyes. Her eyes bug out as the realization hit her like a bullet. "Are you playing with me? Am I on candid camera?" Carter asks dubiously. She feels like she stepped into the twilight zone on an acid trip.

And when the hell did Shaw become gay… or bisexual? Well she does have the whole_ grrr_ thing going Carter supposes.

"I know you're not a rider on the gay train-"

"Right, because _hello_ not gay over here."

"But" Shaw interrupts, leaving Carter huffing sitting up crossing her arms under her breasts. "This doesn't have to mean anything big. It doesn't have to shape your sexuality, and you don't have to go out and buy Birkenstocks. The best thing to do is to not psychoanalyze this-"

"Whoa, whoa, you're serious about" Carter squeaks while gesturing outrageously between them. "This? Why would you want to do it? I mean-it just doesn't make any sense. I mean don't get me wrong, you're beautiful"

Shaw smirks in the obvious appraisal.

Carter continues ignoring the arrogant expression on Shaw's face. "But why?"

"I-want to see you smile. I don't do the girl talk but I've noticed you're different" Shaw notices Carter eyelids droop, her chin quivers. She slowly walks over and takes up the vacant spot on the bed. Tucking a foot under her knee she twist to face Carter, and gently brushes the thick mane away from her cheekbone, attempting to tuck it behind her ear, but some silken strands tumble forward falling in her eye. Nonetheless, Carter doesn't move. Doesn't even acknowledge the touch. That is reassuring for Shaw. "So this is how I can be there for you. This is how I can be attentive, and efficient and understanding because I'm just not hardwired another way. Well I'm always free for shooting people." Carter laughs but Shaw's face, of course, doesn't even hint at teasing.

An overwhelming sense of loss rams into her chest. Even with the copious amounts of liquor making her drunk, she's still uncomfortable with appearing weak, especially in front of stone-cold Shaw, but the alcohol is dulling her reactions, but still she's successful with not crying if the itching behind her eyes is a good signal of the sudden springing impulsion.

Cal really grew on her. He was a good man taken too quickly.

Her breath hitches when the soft touch of lips brush against her neck, low heat of breath tickling her sensitive skin, and Carter can't stop herself from sighing and granting more access for the lingering kisses. Shaw's hands are deliberate and goal oriented as she trails slow kisses around her jawline, her shoulders, her neck, _any_ piece of skin that's within reach of her mouth while peeling her jacket letting it fall undisturbed to the bed.

Shock looms through her at how reassuring the languid movements Shaw's body's doing. It makes it easier to forget reality, to sit in this drunken bubble and rationalize the licentious thoughts that's inspiring her compliance. And a breathy "Shaw" leaves her lips, but she doesn't know if its encouragement or not. But her brain halts when a slick tongue circles her pulse point, and a steady hand digs into her hair stilling her movement. It makes her toes curl against the carpet, and an unabashed moan tumbles from her full lips.

Her limbs have a mind of their own. While her eyes clench in pleasure her hands are running along Shaw's trademark black shirt hem, smooth tight skin brushing along her cool fingertips. Though a hand runs underneath her blouse possessively, as Shaw's lips finally descends upon hers with no preamble hesitation. It's hungry and deep, and insistent to even make her forget this is _Shaw_ she's desiring. Plus the hazy cloud over her mind makes it easier to dull the ache of _loss_ in unbridled lust.

A hand hooks in between her scalp and ponytail holder, loosening the ponytail to nonexistent, to where Carter sneaks fingers into her hair, gripping by the roots. Her eyebrows furrow deep when blunt fingernails dig into her back before clumsily tugging at the material, Shaw takes the hint and with help takes her shirt off, only a well fitted bra keeping her chests modesty.

Carter's eyes are so dark the pupils and iris look indistinguishable, as she openly runs her eyes over the newly exposed skin. Shaw smiles nearly sadistically before ripping Carter's expensive looking blouse open without a care, her lust driving her actions. Carter gasp in shock, but Shaw's lips and tongue are colliding with hers once more, plunging and taking whatever it wants.

Their skin glows under the room's yellow lighting marking the lines of hot kisses and eager trail of tongues over necks and chests. After some awkward but determined moves their both nude, bodies shimmied up to the headboard. Shaw's pale body towers over Carter's deep mocha skin.

The difference is beautiful to Shaw and it reminds her of dark chocolate. Carter's skin is sweet, and heady on her tongue. She breathes the scent in, while one hand hooks underneath Carters thigh hoisting the leg up before repeating the action with the other leg. The long limbs rest along her chest, ankles and feet aside her head, calves smashing into her breasts.

Carter gasps, and Shaw can't help but smirk even with her lips are open with harsh breaths puffing from her chest. Shaw presumes it's because of the feeling of being so _open _and exposed. She's not the type of woman to coddle someone in bed either way. The position leaves her on her knees, her hair loose and falling over her face and Carters bare legs.

"Sssh" Shaw purrs, her pink lips and dark eyes piercing over Carters crumbling expression, and glazed black eyes. "I'll make it better" she promised before turning her head and kissing along knobbed ankles and lean legs. She could feel her wetness trailing along the inside of her parted thighs and doesn't even need to look when the smell of Carters arousal reaches her nose like an intoxicating aphrodisiac.

Shaw shivers, her nerve endings tingling as she situates her sex over Carter's. Her brown eyes bore into Carter's seeing the intense reaction when the first sensation of wholly heat and viscous fluid wrap around their mounds. The feeling was utter perfection to where her hand unconsciously clenches around a leg and the other held a full breast under her damp palms.

"Fuck, that feel's _good_" Carter's whimpers, her palms hold Shaw's thighs resting against her ass securely, her fingernails biting at pale skin leaving red marks, and making Shaw hiss with a grin. She groaned when she felt her nipple twist, but was side tracked when Shaw started to move slowly.

The friction makes their wet swollen lips part and tuck into each other, their sensitive nubs swiping like waves on rocks. The pace creates a deep yearning in her, lulls her further into the insatiable thirst her body felt. She wants, _needs_ Shaw to own her; to transport her further from her cruel reality and responsibilities if only for a short while.

Her muscles aches but she refuses to lower her legs as Shaw movements became more insistent, more precise. Carter knows she shouldn't be the least bit surprised at how good Shaw is at this but she is. The woman's eyes eats into her and makes her breath catch.

At the sound Shaw tips further into her; close enough for her hand to reach into a thick mane of long dark hair, keeping her head tucked at a somewhat odd angle, but Shaw doesn't seem to mind one bit. It seems she thrives off the hurried touches, and domineering grabbing.

They moan and growl and whimper while their bodies naturally sought out more pleasure. Sweat dampens their flush skin, smearing all over their body. A tight ball knots in Carter's stomach when Shaw nudges her thumb between her gaping thighs. The thumb pad rests on both their clit with how tight their bodies fold into each other with every _excessive_ rocking motion.

A string of curse words drowns in the air.

_Rock_

_Rock_

_Rock_

The sensation was intense and overbearing, slithering around their walls, making their movements become more erratic, more primal.

All of a sudden Carter clutches Shaw, her mouth opening in a perfect o shape before "Shaw" fly's out her mouth of its own accord, her body rigid and shuddering as heavy waves of an intense orgasm rolls through her. She watched Shaw lick her lips, her eyes straining to stay open before a growl that sounded like "fuck" left her lips and she whimpered into her climax, their clits still mashing with her heavy thumb.

Coming down from both their high, Shaw released Carter's legs, to which she moaned in appreciation, before the trigger happy woman settled over her body, languidly tongue kissing her salty chest and neck. A sticky thumb and ran along her neck, close enough that Carter can smell their combined arousal's on the digit.

The finger catches underneath her jaw before Shaw lips presses into her own awaiting. Their relaxed breaths, and slow movements telling of how peaceful the moment is. Shaw pulls away, the corners of her mouth tugging into a...half smile, half grimace as Carter tucks her hair behind her ear that laid on her chest.

"Well shit, that was-unexpected" Carter swallows, highly satisfied and loose.

"I'll say" Shaw's face is smug, and pursed lips as she leans her head on her bent arm observing Carter in a way she's never seen before. Its amusing, and refreshing to her to say the least.

That's when it happens like birth of something beautiful and pure, Carter smiles. Big and wide and full, her eyes glowing at Shaw who cant help but finally smile back at the woman.


End file.
